Can I sleep with you?
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Efter ett litet räddningsuppdrag som Harry tvingats utföra på egen hand, tackvare envisa lärare och stöniga rektorer, så sover han och den räddade över en natt på Grimaldipan nummer 12. Eller ja, sover och sover... Svengelska M!


Can I sleep with you…?

Harry Potter kunde inte sova.

Han låg på sängen i Grimaldiplan nummer 12, på den översta våningen, i den avlägsnaste korridoren i det bortersta rummet, i den mest oanvända sängen som inte alls var särskilt stor, och kunde verkligen inte på något vis förmå sig att somna.

Klockan hade slagit tolv för ett bra tag sen, och han hade inte sovit varken bekvämt eller ordentligt på två veckor.

Vad han inte heller gjort på fjorton dagar var sett Hogwarts.

Det var den längsta tid han frivilligt spenderat ifrån sin skola. Andledningen var att han var ute på uppdrag. Eller ja, ett själpåtaget uppdrag i alla fall.

Jaja, hur som hälst var han klar med det han lämnat Hogwarts för att göra.

Och på tal om det var ju faktiskt just hans uppdrag andledningen till att han sov här uppe, och inte i sin vanliga säng.

Han hade nämligen försökt ta sig så långt ifrån en viss tjurig, irriterande, självupptagen, torterad Slytherinare som möjligt.

Det var nämligen så att nämnda personlighet befann sig i _hans _hus, som Grimaldiplan 12 nu faktiskt var.

Eftersom Slytherinaren så var målet för hans nu slutförda uppdrag. Hans _räddnings_uppdrag.

Hans – som Hermione uttryckte det – "rädda-folk-mani" hade nämligen skrivits om till ren galenskap ganska omgående efter att han kastat upp dörren till Dumbledores kontor och skrikit:

"You have to save Malfoy! I Had a nightmare, and they are trying to kill him because he likes me!" Han hade ju självklart inte menat att Slytherinaren var kär i honom, utan att han var god och inte ville lyda Voldemort, men det hade det ju inte direkt låtit som.

Och eftersom både Snape, McGonagall och den nye läraren i försvar mot svartkonster – professor Coconut, som för övrigt var lika smart som hans namn antydde – varit närvarande så hade det ganska snart blivit tal om att låsa in honom i Gryffindortornet

Han hade, lite för snabbt, backat ut ur rummet och försäkrat att det hela bara var ett missförstånd, men när han studsat ner för trappan och landat på det kalla stengolvet ute i korridoren hade han bestämt sig.

Han skulle befria Slytherinaren själv.

Sagt och inte gjort så hade han en vecka senare inte en aning om hur han skulle ta sig in i fängelsehålan där Malfoy hölls fången.

Bittert ångrandes att han låtit varken Ron eller Hermione följa med så hade han efter ytterligare tre dagar lyckats hitta ett sätt att ta sig in. Fyra dagar senare var Malfoy fri.

Och han var de nu.

Han på översta våningen, och den blonda Slytherinaren på nedersta våningen i sovrummet två dörrar ifrån köket.

Han gäspade och puttade ner täcket på golvet i det för varma rummet. Sen stirrade han upp i taket.

Nu när hans uppdrag var klart kände han sig lite paranoid.

Han hade nämligen tyckt sig höra steg i korridoren utanför de senaste tio minuterarna. Lika oskickligt O-undvikandes den planka som alltid knarrade högst.

Just nu var de på väg tillbaka mot hans dörr igen. I hans huvud alltså, för ingen var väl så dum så a- stagen hade stannat. Precis utanför hans dörr.

Han höjde sig vaksamt från madrassen på armbågarna och beräknade sina möjligheter att ta sig över rummet och få tag i sin trollstav så ljudlöst som möjligt innan dörren öppnades.

Chanserna minskade omedelbart till noll då dörren knarrande svängde åt sidan.

Mannen som stod I dörren var lång. Hans blonda hår glittrade i det svaga ljusskenet som silades genom gardinerna. Näsan var rak, munnen smal, axlarna hängandes, och ögonen sänkta. Mannen hade ingen tröja på sig till de svarta pyjamasbyxorna, som utgjorde en så skarp kontrast till den bleka, muskulösa magen.

Ett alldeles nyläkt sår syntes som en blek skugga över bröstkorgen från den intensiva tortyren som annars inte hade lämnat efter sig några andra spår.

"Can I sleep with you…?"

Han blinkade förvirrat två gånger, och när mannen tittade upp och mötte hans blick så himlade den blondinen med ögonen.

"Oh, shut up! You know what I mean!" Utbrast Malfoy irriterat.

"No, actually I don't," svarade han och drog hastigt upp täcket för att dölja sin överkroppsliga nakenhet.

"Why do you want to sleep with me?" Frågade han när han gömt sig ordentligt under det ljusgråa tygstycket.

Slytherinaren blängde på honom.

"I only answers if you promise to let me sleep with you?" Sa Malfoy. Han blängde tillbaka på Slytherinaren och övervägde chanserna att Malfoy skulle stanna hela natten hos honom. Han rynkade på näsan, men kom fram till att det skulle nog inte vara så länge.

"Ok, spit it out,"

"Do you promise that I can sleep with you?"

"Yes," svarade han otåligt.

"Say it," krävde Malfoy. Han suckade.

"I, Harry Potter, promise that you, Draco Malfoy, can sleep with me _after _you told me why you want to. Happy?" Frågade han surt.

"I had a nightmare," han skrattade.

"Why am I not surprised?" Frågade han trött, "Draco Malfoy told a lie,"

"I did not!" utbrast Slytherinaren.

"Oh yeah? So you had a scarry litle nightmare and came running to me, sure, that sounds verry likely," sa han ironiskt.

"You make it sounds impossible…" muttrade Malfoy irriterat. Han granskade Slytherinaren med rynkade ögonbryn. Och suckade sen.

"Guess I'm sorry, you actually had a nightmare, didn't you?" frågade han och gned sig trött i ansiktet.

"Didn't I just say that?" Frågade Malfoy ironiskt.

Han himlade irriterat med ögonen och flyttade sig åt sidan som täcken på att han gav upp.

Slytherinaren flinade när han la sig ner bredvid honom. Sängen var sjuttiofem centimeter bred.

"You're strange," stönade han misströget när Malfoy bökade med täcket.

"And that came from a guy who happily announce to everyone that he's gay and, oh, have the Dark Lord in his head," svarade Slytherinaren och la sig sen med huvudet på kudden.

Han hade, för att göra sig av med henne, erkänt för Ginny att han var homosexuell.

Inom två dagar hade hemligheten som han lyckats hålla i tre år varit ute.

Visst hade det funnits tvivel, men de hade undanröjts i samband med ett vredesutbrott mot nämnda Gryffindorare från hans sida.

Han fnös åt Malfoy. Som skrattade.

"You know you aren't that bad Potter," sa Malfoy roat.

Han höjde skeptiskt på ögonbrynen.

"I mean, besides your strange sense of humor and your odd choose of friends you're almost… almost just a plane moron,"

"Well thanks Malfoy," sa han ironiskt.

"You are welcome, "svarade Malfoy och slöt ögonen.

Hur länge hade den irriterande Slytherinaren tänkt stanna här egentligen? Inte hade han väl allvarligt velat stanna här hela natten?

Omöjligt.

Han skulle säkert bara behöva vänta i någon timme till se-

Han hade rullat över på mage, så som han alltid sov, när något ganska hårt plötsligt effektivt avbröt hans tankar.

Malfoys hand var under hans mellangärde.

Plötsligt var hans mun väldigt torr.

"Malfoy, remove you hand," sa han spänt, och försökte flytta på sig i den minimala mån det gick. Det resulterade mest i att Malfoys hand gneds mot honom.

"I can´t," svarade Malfoy enkelt, "you're lying on it," som om de pratade om vädret.

"I know! But I can't move!" Utbrast han och försökte förgäves dra sig undan.

"Move you're hand!" Upprepade han.

"No."

"What?!" Frågade han förskräckt.

"I will not move my hand," svarade Slytherinaren, och han kunde nästan höra leendet som inte syntes ordentligt i mörkret. Han kände paniken stiga.

"Why not?" Frågade han spänt. Han fick ingen bra känsla av det här.

Han kände leendet i Slytherinarens läppar när de mjukt passerade hans kind, för att stanna vid hans öra.

"Because you said I could sleep with you," svarade Malfoy och slöt samtidigt sin hand runt honom.

Han sög tvärt in ett andetag och visste inte om han skulle slå eller skrika åt Slytherinaren. Han var i vilket fall mycket tacksam för både pyjamasbyxor och underkläder.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Andades han fram.

"Maby you didn't, " höll Malfoy med, "but that's what you said," dumma Slytherinare!

"But I don't want to!" av alla dumma saker han kunde säga! Det var väl klart att han inte ville!

"You don't?" Frågade Malfoy. Slytherinaren hade kommit närmre honom.

Och då hittade han tillslut ett sätt att komma loss, och rullade över på rygg. Till ingen nytta.

Malfoy höll fortfarande ett _lite_för stadigt tag om honom, och dessutom var Slytherinaren nu lutad över honom.

"No," svarade han. Då kom Malfoy närmre hans läppar.

"Are you sure?" Frågade han, och kramade återigen med sin hand, som för att riktigt visa vad han skulle gå miste om.

Nej, nej! Inte gå miste om! Vad han skulle slippa! Som för att visa vad han skulle slippa!

"Y-yes…" fick han fram, "I think," vart kom det ifrån?!

Malfoy log.

"You promised," påminde den ondskefulla blondinen lågt i hans öra.

"I know," muttrade han till svar.

"Do Gryffindor's break promises?"

"No," viskade han lamt. Hans hjärna höll på att lägga ner.

"Do you keep all your promises?" På något sätt hade den gemensamma kraften hos Malfoys hand och varma andedräkt mot hans ansikte hjärntvättat honom.

"Yes," andades han fram, och fick på något sätt fram sina händer ut sina händer underifrån Slytherinaren. Malfoy bara tittade på honom.

För första gången verkade det som om Slytherinaren skulle ge honom en ärlig chans.

Synd.

Han la sina händer över Malfoys mjuka kinder och tryckte hans ansikte mot sitt.

Slytherinarens läppar var lena och hårda och smakade sött.

Han drog sin tunga mot den varma underläppen. Malfoy öppnade villigt munnen och skrattade lite, långt ner i halsen.

Så la Slytherinaren sin lediga hand på hans nacke och tog kontrollen över kyssen. Smekte mjukt hans tunga med sin egen, sög mjukt på hans underläpp och drog samtidigt fjäderlätt med sin tumme över honom.

Sen kunde han i ärlighetens namn inte tänka så mycket mer.

Men på något sätt gick hans händer i alla fall under hela proceduren från Malfoys len kinder till hans sammetsmjuka hår. Slytherinaren log mot hans mun, och hur han kunnat hata denna varelse var plötsligt ofattbart.

Så drog sig Malfoy undan, efter en alldeles för kort evighet.

Det var först då han insåg att nu var det han som var överst. Han satt med ett knä på varje sida om Slytherinarens hårda höfter och såg sin egen förvirrade blick speglas i de stålgrå ögonen.

Som ett silversmycke i solen.

"Draco…" andades han fram, på något sätt andfådd.

Malfoy höjde lite på ögonbrynen åt honom, och log snett.

"That was a new one," konstaterade Slytherinaren.

Han kände hur det hettade i kinderna.

"Sorry," mumlade han.

Vid den tidpunkten hade han faktiskt på något sätt glömt bort Dracos hand, detta tills den gjorde sig påmind och kramade – hårt.

Förvånad och fullständigt oförberedd så stönade han högt.

"I didn't say that I disliked it," sa Slytherinaren och flinade. Han svalde hårt och nickade svagt, medhållande.

Sen rodnade han ännu mer.

Han tyckte inte alls om hur oberörd Slytherinaren verkade av det hela.

Han sänkte generat blicken och ville mest slå sig själv i huvudet för att han fallit för Slytherinarens billiga trick. Visst, Malfoy kanske hade haft en mardröm, men kommit upp till honom hade Slytherinaren förmodligen gjort bara för att få ett ligg. Och nu… nu…

Så insåg han plötsligt vad han tittade på, och fick en idé.

Han mötte osäkert Slytherinarens blick.

Malfoy höjde ett ögonbryn åt honom.

Så bestämde han sig, böjde sig ner och kysste Dracos nacke.

Han hörde en förvånad fnys-flämtning från Slytherinaren, svalde nervöst och fortsatte ändå.

Han drog med läpparna över det tydligt markerade nyckelbenet och stannade upp för en sekund i halsgropen, och sen vidare till bröstkorgen. Hans läppar stötte emot det smala ärret, och han drog försiktigt tungan över det.

Malfoy smakade lite salt, sött, varmt och nästan som han luktade.

"Stop it!" Hördes det plötsligt skarpt från Slytherinaren, och kalla händer på hans axlar tryckte upp honom.

Han rodnade igen och undrade generat för sig själv om han missat några tidigare tillsägningar.

Malfoy såg tillräckligt irriterad ut för att han skulle kunna ha gjort det.

Han hade precis tänkt be om ursäkt när han kände något, något som borrade sig in i hans lår.

"You are hard," konstaterade han förbryllat.

"I'd be made of stone if I wasn't," svarade Draco, fortfraande lika irriterad.

"It feels to me like you are," sa han. Malfoy rodnade.

För första gången så såg han den iskalla Slytherinarens kinder skifta färg.

Han log. Det gjorde inte Draco.

"But really, did you expect to _not _get hard? I mean if you planned all this," Frågade han roat.

"Of course not!" Muttrade Malfoy, sen så vek han undan blicken.

"But i didn't… expect it to go so fast…" la Slytherinaren mumlande till.

Han log bredare. Och Draco såg ännu surare ut.

För första gången den här kvällen så brydde han sig verkligen inte.

Han klev ur sängen och gick tvärt över rummet och hämtade sin trollstav som låg på det lilla runda trebenta nattduksbordet, vände sig om igen, och trollade bort Dracos kläder.

Nu ryckte faktiskt ett litet leende i Malfoys mungipor.

"Impatient are we, Potter?"

"Mmh…" mumlade han frånvarande.

Hur kunde Malfoy ha gått och gömt på den här kroppen hela tiden?

Hans ögon vandrade från de smala vaderna och perfekta fötterna, stannade till strax under midjan, fortsatte smått generat till den vältränade magen och bröstkorgen, och tillslut till det bleka vackra ansiktet med det allt mer leende läpparna.

Hur kunde han ha gått i nästan sex åt och sett det här och ändå inte insett vad han missat?

"Sorry, did you say something?" Frågade han när hans hjärna kom ikapp. Draco log och skakade på huvudet.

"Nothing important," svarade han sen.

Han kunde villigt erkänna att han blev lite förvirrad av att stå där. Inget ställe verkade liksom naturligt att göra av hela hans kropp på.

Och det hjälpte inte direkt förvirringen att se Slytherinaren i sängen som inte alls var täckt av något täcke.

Så han blev stående.

"Well… are you just gonna stand there all night…?" Frågade Draco roat.

"I was wondering the same thing," erkände han, och gick och la sig bredvid Malfoy.

Inom en sekund satt Malfoy gränsle över honom och flinade.

Så böjde sig Draco ner, höll fast hans armar, och kysste honom.

Långsamt, mjukt och försiktigt. Så han både ville döda och rädda Slytherinaren samtidigt. Vad han nu hade tänkt sig att rädda honom ifrån.

Hela beslutsångesten fick honom att ge ifrån sig en meningslös liten kvidande suck.

Malfoy log mot hans läppar.

Så tryckt Slytherinaren plötsligt sina höfter ner mot hans, och fick dem båda att stöna högt.

Så ökade han takten på kyssen, gjorde den djupare, snabbare och intensivare.

Efter en minut så visste han inte riktigt vart han var längre, med Malfoys läppar mot sina.

Draco drog sig plötsligt undan och rätade på sig. Slytherinaren log åt det lilla missnöjde ljud han ofrivilligt gav ifrån sig.

"Well, now this isn't really fair, don't you think?" Sa Draco.

"No, it isn't," höll han med. Slytherinaren _borde_inte ha slutat kyssa honom.

"Then, with, your agreement, I do this," sa Malfoy, och I nästa sekund var han upphissad i luften, hängandes som om någon tagit tag i hans vrist.

"Malfoy!" Tjöt han, mest i förvåning. Slytherinaren bara flinade åt honom.

Han insåg efter någon sekund att det som hände var att hans egna pyjamasbyxor försökte skaka honom ur sig, likt när en vårdslös femåring försöker skaka ur en Barbie sin lilla rosa klänning. Och att det enda som egentligen svävade var hans byxor. Dessutom att det hela skedde med hjälp av _hans_trollstav.

Han hörde ett obehagligt knakande när pyjamasbyxorna gled av honom. Han föll plötsligt några centimeter innan det var hans underkläder som höll honom uppe istället.

Tyvärr inte för särskilt lång tid. De sprack nämligen, och han föll ner med en tung DUNS på både sängen och Malfoys ben.

"I guess an ordenary och less hurtful spell would be to boring, huh?" stönade han, och rullade över på rygg.

Och så helt plötsligt så hade han något _mycket _intressant framför sig. Han flinade.

"Potter, I'm warning you…" började Malfoy hotfullt.

"I don't think that you're in a position to make threats right now, Draco," avbröt han. Och tog sen Slytherinaren i sin mun.

Malfoy drog tvärt efter andan mellan hårt sammanpressade tänder, och stönade sen högt när han sakta höjde huvudet igen. Han släppte hastigt taget.

"Did I hurt you?" Frågade han oroligt. Malfoy öppnade och stängde munnen ett par gånger innan han fick fram ett hest svar.

"N-no,"

Han log lite mot Slytherinaren, böjde sig sen fram och slöt läpparna kring hans huvud.

Draco suckade igen.

Smaken var väl inte direkt överväldigande, lite salt kanske, det var mer det att på något sätt veta att det var han som fick någon annan att känna sig såhär.

När han var på väg ner ännu en gång lyfte plötsligt Slytherinaren sina höfter för att möta honom.

Han fick hastigt tag om Malfoy och tvingade honom tillbaka ner i den mjuka madrassen igen. Och fortsatte sen i en takt som måste ha varit plågsamt långsam för Draco.

Med när han drog med tungan över honom så körde Slytherinaren in sina händer i hans hår.

Han släppte taget igen.

"I want to do this by my self, Draco," sa han och log lite.

"And I would let you, if you wasn't so damn slow!" svarade Malfoy hest. Han skrattade lite åt slytherinarens desperata tonfall och tog upp sin trollstav från golvet där Slytherinaren lagt den.

"Then I'll just have to tie you then," flinade han, och i nästa sekund sköt två repslingor ut från hans stav och lindade sig runt Malfoys handleder och sängstolparna.

"You'll have to _what?!" _Frågade Malfoy förskräckt och försökte, till ingen nytta, rycka sig loss.

Han tog in Draco i sin mun igen och Slytherinaren mumlade något medan han slöt ögonen.

Han sög mjukt och kände hur kinderna buktade svagt inåt.

"H… Harry," mumlade Draco lågt.

Han slutade tvärt.

"No… please don't stop…" sa Slytherinaren, fortfarande mumlandes.

Så han fortsatte, och ökade takten lite.

Han drog med händerna över Malfoys kropp medan han höll på. Över den smala magen, ner över höfterna, låren, och tillslut till Slytherinarens förvånansvärt mjuka bak.

Det var då han fick kvällens andra, förvånansvärt bra, idé.

Men det höll uppenbarligen inte Draco med om.

"What are you doing Potter?" Frågade Slytherinaren, och var plötsligt inte alls särskilt borta, bara hes. Han släppte Malfoy, smått förskräckt.

"Uh...I… er… thought that I gave you a blow job…?" svarade han tveksamt.

"But on the _other_side?" Krävde Draco att få veta.

"Um… I thought it was ok…?"

"Well, you thought wrong," sa Malfoy bestämt.

"Why not?" Frågade han, och satte sig upp.

"Malfoys don't do things like that," svarade Draco enkelt.

"But…"

"No, I will _not _do it," envisades Slytherinaren.

"Please…?" Bad han.

"No, not now, not ever,"

"Pleeeeaaase?"

"Potter, there is not a fucking wa…aah!"

Han hade ignorerat Dracos förbud, och var nu redan djupt inom honom.

Han tog tre hastiga andetag, och såg sen hur Dracos ansikte förvreds av smärta.

"Does it hurt?" Frågade han försiktigt.

"Yes! Fuck you, Potter!" Skrek Malfoy argt, smått flämtande av smärta.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite, but…"

"_SHUT. UP_!!" Gormade Slytherinaren.

Han svalde besvärat.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I can stop if you want to…?" det kunde han förmodligen inte, men han kände sig skyldig till att åtminstone ge Malfoy valet.

"No, you can't, " konstaterade Malfoy, "just don't freaking move, ok?"

Han nickade snabbt. Hur han nu skulle kunna hindra sig själv från att komma tills han fick röra sig var ett mysterium.

Och så fort Draco yttrat orden verkade det dessutom att hålla sig stilla. Malfoys tunga andhämtning fick honom att hela tiden röra sig lite upp och ner, så lite att det var extremt retsamt.

Så plötsligt tryckte sig Draco ner över honom.

Han stönade högt, men ljudet dränktes av Slytherinarens flämtning.

"Just untie me before you start moving, will you?" Bad Draco och log lite.

Han flinade tillbaka så gott det gick.

"No way," svarade han, och trängde på nytt in i slytherinaren.

Hur någon kunde stå ut med den här intensiva känslan och värman i mer än några få minuter utan att komma låg bortom hans förstånd.

"Please," Malfoys låga bön var närmast ett kvidande. Han trängde hårt in i Slytherinaren.

"Please what?" Flämtade han.

"Hardes… faster… anything…" Dracos panna var blank av svett, det blanka håret låg I slingor över hans ansikte, och de grå ögonen var hårt slutna. Hans mun var svagt öppen.

Och i ärlighetens namn hade han aldrig sett något vackrare.

Han ökade takten. Gick djupare och hårdare in i Slytherinaren för varje gång.

Så kände han hur han träffade något. I samma sekund skrek Malfoy till.

"Again, Harry, again…" flämtade Slytherinaren sen.

Och han fortsatte att träffa samma punkt igen, igen, och igen.

Dracos andhämtning blev tyngre och tyngre, snabbare och snabbare.

Så plötsligt grep Malfoy hårt om repen som band honom, och blev ännu trängre runt honom.

"Harry…" så kom han också. Han fortsatte att pumpa in och ut i Dracos varma kropp tills de båda var klara.

Så föll han, fullständigt utmattad, ihop ovanpå Slytherinaren.

"Can you untie me now?" Frågade Draco mjukt. Han skrattade till.

"No, I think I'll keep you like this for a while," svarade han, inte helt oseirös.

Så föll en inte alls för besvärad tystnad över dem.

Draco blev den som bröt den.

"Can I say something without you freaking out?" Frågade Slytherinaren.

"Ok…" svarade han tveksamt.

"Come closer," bad Malfoy lågt, och verkade närstan generad.

Han lutade sig fram.

"I love you…" viskade Draco i hans öra.

Han kände orden som en stöt gick genom hela hans kropp och förlamade honom.

"I… don't know how to answer that…" fick han tillslut fram.

Malfoy såg faktiskt besviken ut.

"'I love you too' would be the ordenary thing to say, but now I don't know what you should answer either," mumlade Slytherinaren lågt.

"I don't know, I have never loved someone. Do you love one if tiy never want to stop kissing that person, never want to be appart from that person, never want to stop touching that person… never want to untie thet person from your bed…?" Draco log faktiskt vid det sista.

"Then you're almost in love, yes," flinade Malfoy, " but you have a lot to learn,"

"You'll just have to teach me then,"

"I do think I have to," höll Draco med.

Och så kysste han honom.

* * *

Hejhej!

Det här får bli som ett litet plåster på såren för er som går och väntar på min HPSS...

Det går, som ni förstår, ganska långsamt på den för tillfället.  
Men jag ska försöka bättra mig.

Den här skrev jag när jag var på Teneriffa på semester för någon vecka sedan (där av namnet på FMS professorn) och jag hoppas att ni gillar den.

För övrigt tänkte jag bara säga att jag hatar den nya "omgöringen" på sidan. Den är mycket förvirrande.

Och sen... öh... God Jul om jag inte lägger ut innan dess...

He

He...


End file.
